Como debe ser
by riatha
Summary: Ron/Hermione. Larguísimo, lo sé, pero va desde el sexto hasta unos instantes después del séptimo. Porque al final, las cosas son como deben ser. Ron y Hermione y Hermione y Ron. No podían ser de otra manera.


Hay verdades irrefutables en este mundo. Hechos incuestionables. Leyes inalterables y enunciados irrebatibles.

A veces Hermione se los repite a sí misma. Son sus propios mandamientos.

La gravedad existe y tiene una aceleración de nueve coma ocho metros partidos por segundo al cuadrado aproximadamente.

Los días suceden a las noches y al día siguiente, no importa lo que pase, siempre sale el sol, aunque lo tapen las nubes.

Dos por dos es cuatro y después del cinco va el seis y éste precede al siete.

No importa a qué velocidad lances algo, siempre se acaba deteniendo.

Está enamorada de Ron Weasley.

No sabe cuando esa última premisa ha pasado a formar parte de su lista. A veces le da la sensación de que siempre ha estado ahí. Es sólo que, de la misma forma en que a veces se entretiene buscando argumentos para rebatir sus propios principios _(¿pero qué ocurre si estás en el espacio?, puede haber un eclipse, ¿qué hay de la magia?)_ ni siquiera ve un punto débil en la última de sus oraciones.

Hace tanto tiempo de ello que no se le ocurre que pueda dejar de ser verdad. Simplemente, querer a Ron Weasley está tan dentro de ella como el conocimiento de que la luz viaja más rápido que el sonido. Es algo que simplemente es. Y probablemente tiene una explicación científica; biología, psicología, alguna otra cosa acabada en ía, hormonas.

_Pero por primera vez en su vida, la ciencia no le basta como explicación._

****

Supone que lo sabe de la misma forma que sabe las cosas que le gustan en esta vida.

Le gusta el Quidditch. Pero le gusta mucho más cuando los Chudley Cannons ganan.

Le gustan las ranas de chocolate. Pero le gustan mucho más cuando le toca un cromo que no tiene.

Le gustan los días en que no hace nada. Pero le gustan mucho más si son soleados.

Le gusta volar. Pero le gusta mucho más hacerlo en una Saeta que en una Barredora.

Le gusta comer. Pero le gusta mucho más cuando lo que come lo cocina su madre o lo ha robado de las cocinas.

Le gusta jugar al ajedrez. Pero le gusta mucho más cuando la persona contra la que juega es realmente un adversario difícil.

Le gusta que la gente sonría. Pero le gusta mucho más que lo haga Hermione. Y aún más si es él la causa de que lo haga.

Le gustan las chicas. Pero la que más le gusta es Hermione.

Tampoco es muy complicado. Es Ron. Es Hermione. Simplemente es. No le da muchas vueltas.

Siempre ha sido así.

Es sólo que de repente no parece suficiente.

Ron siente la necesidad de que Hermione sepa que de todas las cosas que le gustan en este mundo, Hermione es la que más le gusta de todas. Más que los Chudley Cannons y más que las ranas de chocolate y más que ganar al ajedrez e incluso más que comer hasta reventar. Hermione es su cosa favorita en el mundo. Y no lo sabe. Le parece inconcebible.

(Claro que Ron no usa la palabra inconcebible, piensa en ello como: _no me puedo creer que Hermione no sepa que me gusta incluso más que dormir, y mira que dormir es una de las cosas que más me gustan en el mundo._)

Piensa en decírselo así: _Hermione, me gustas incluso más que dormir._

Pero dicho en voz alta suena estúpido. Lo ha probado. Delante de un espejo. Poniendo voces. Ninguna ha resultado.

Aun así, insiste en ponerlo en práctica. "La teoría es una cosa y su aplicación es otra", se dice. Incluso se lo dice con el tono de Hermione. Y pensar en Hermione como su consciencia puede ser raro pero a la vez sirve para obligarse a hacerlo. Porque si incluso su voz interior tiene el tono de Hermione es que tiene que estar perdiendo la cabeza definitivamente.

La primera vez que lo intenta están en clase de Herbología, la profesora Sprout está explicándoles algo a un grupo de Hufflepuff y Harry está entretenido hablando con Dean y con Seamus. Ron cree que es una ocasión perfecta.

-Hermione- dice.

-¿Sí?- pregunta Hermione sin dejar de arreglar la planta que tiene en frente.

-Nada- concluye apenado.

-Ahora escúpelo, Ron.

-Nada. Que si me puedes dejar el ensayo de pociones, que hay un par de cosas que me falta revisar.

-¿Un par de cosas? ¿Lo has empezado siquiera, Ronald?

Y hace esa cosa. Eso de ponerse las manos en las caderas y las manos están llenas de tierra y se mancha un poco pero no parece percatarse, y tiene el ceño fruncido y se muerde un poco el labio y Ron lo piensa: _Eres mi cosa favorita en el mundo y podría besarte hasta que me faltara el aire y podría morirme ahogado si con eso pudiera morir besándote Y POR DIOS RON QUÉ JODIDAMENTE MOÑAS ERES. _

En vez de decirle eso, baja la cabeza, con las orejas rojas y las pecas confundiéndose con la piel de lo sonrojado que está.

-Bueno, vale, es posible que no lo haya empezado.

_Y ahí acaba su primer intento._

Se trata claramente de un intento frustrado. Fracasado sería una palabra más correcta, pero suena demasiado duro y él tiene muy claras las causas por las que el plan ha sido frustrado. (Que no un fracaso, atención).

_No ha salido bien porque había mucha gente y eso has hecho que te pusieras nervioso_, le dice la voz de Hermione en su cabeza.

Se trata de una razón muy válida y es un factor que no había tenido en cuenta. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Lo intenta otra vez. En esta ocasión están solos en la Sala Común. Es tarde y todo el mundo se ha ido ya a la cama. Ron está acabando un ensayo para el día siguiente y Hermione está leyendo en una de las butacas. Ron alza la mirada y la ve.

Está sentada en el butacón con las piernas por encima del apoyabrazos. El pelo le cae suelto y debe de molestarle un poco porque se lo aparta de vez en cuando. Lee con los ojos entrecerrados y con rapidez. Casi con avidez. El fuego brilla detrás de ella y Ron la ve guapa.

De repente Hermione alza la mirada y frunce el ceño al toparse con los ojos de Ron.

-¿Qué?

_Estás guapa. Me gustas. Creo que te quiero, ¿sabes? A veces cuando te miro me dan ganas de abrazarte muy fuerte y no dejarte ir y protegerte con mi cuerpo para que nada ni nadie te haga daño, aunque sé que tú te defenderías sola mejor de lo que yo podría defenderte jamás. _

-No acabo de entender esto.

Y Hermione resopla de frustración y deja el libro con suavidad a un lado, marcando la página por la que se ha quedado. Se levanta con agilidad y se acerca hasta donde está él y le explica las propiedades de una poción que Ron no va a realizar en su vida. Y Ron asiente y finge que presta atención, pero después, una vez Hermione le ha dado las buenas noches y se ha ido, tiene que volver a leerlo cinco veces antes de entender algo.

Ni siquiera le vale para acabar la redacción correctamente. Hermione se ha despedido con un beso de buenas noches.

Nota la piel arder allí donde se han posado sus labios y se lleva los dedos a la mejilla y aún le parece notar el calor.

_La quiere._

Es tan simple como eso. La quiere y la ha querido siempre y no se imagina como sería dejar de quererla porque si dejara de querer a Hermione él ya no sería Ron. O al menos no el Ron que ahora es. Y no sabe muy bien como funciona eso de las reflexiones filosóficas, pero le parece que es así. Y así se lo va a decir.

-Hermione, te quiero porque si no no soy yo.

Hay algo que le dice que la frase no está bien. Que hay algo en ella que es confuso. Pero bueno, Hermione es la más inteligente de su promoción, al fin y al cabo, así que supone que podrá entenderlo. O al menos podrá hacerse una ligera idea de lo que quiere decir.

De momento le basta con eso.

Sale del baño con los hombros en tensión y la espalda recta. Hay algo de determinación en sus ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ron?- pregunta Harry curioso.

-Nada. Sólo soy yo.

Y de alguna manera, para Harry tiene sentido. Quizás porque a veces Ron hace cosas que no tienen ningún tipo de sentido y la única explicación que hay para esas cosas es que, bueno, es Ron.

Así que Harry se limita a encogerse de hombros y comentar que, una vez más, van un poco justos de tiempo. (Siempre y cuando un poco justos de tiempo quiera decir que llegan tarde y que o empiezan a correr o van a fregar calderos hasta que a sus nietos les salgan canas).

Bajan las escaleras casi corriendo. Saltan los escalones de dos en dos y se atropellan uno al otro y cuando se sientan en el Gran Comedor están sudorosos y jadeantes.

-Buenos días.

La voz de Hermione suena clara y alta de repente y Ron se atraganta con los bollitos que estaba comiendo.

-Días- dice.

Aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera suena así de claro porque tiene la boca llena y acaba de caer en la cuenta de que tiene que decirle a Hermione que la quiere porque si no no es él y no sabe como decírselo.

-Hermione.

Lo dice con las migas del bollito aún en la comisura de los labios y sin haber acabado de tragar la comida. Tiene que soltarlo lo antes posible o si no perderá el valor.

-Dime, Ron. Y haz el favor de comer como una persona y no como un cerdo.

Y suena tan como su conciencia que de repente se le olvida lo que iba a decir y sólo puede musitar:

-¿Jugo de calabaza?

Y Hermione suspira y se lo pasa y añade:

-De nada.

Y Ron se sonroja y no dice nada más y se dedica a comer como si le fuera la vida en ello y estuviera acumulando provisiones por si llega una guerra. Evidentemente no hace ningún otro intento de declararse a Hermione así.

Quizás porqué ha entendido qué es lo que falla en la declaración. Y no es la declaración en sí. O sea, no es que sea una declaración que vaya a hacer historia, pero Ron tampoco es la estrella que más brilla en el firmamento, precisamente. Pero no es la declaración. Es el método. La manera. La forma.

Demasiado directo. Demasiado: _ahora que tengo toda tu atención y me estás mirando y parece que sólo exista yo sobre la faz de la tierra, te voy a decir que si no te quisiera no sería yo porque eres incluso la voz de mi consciencia, ¿sabes? Te tengo tan dentro de mí que te oigo reñirme en mi cabeza y ni siquiera me molesta. Supongo que eso es el amor, que cosas que normalmente odiaría en otra persona las haces tú y me parecen adorables y no me molestan. Como esa cosa que haces de recordarme siempre lo que tengo que hacer, o como aquella vez que no me dejaste ir a volar porque querías que te acompañara a ver a Hagrid y Harry estaba castigado, ¿te acuerdas? Supongo que es eso._

Tiene que buscar otro método. Uno en el que no le dé tiempo a pensar lo que está haciendo antes de decirlo, porque entonces se acojona y acaba por no hacerlo.

(Le da un poco de rabia, eso, porque se supone que es un Gryffindor de la cabeza a los pies, y se supone que es valiente y se supone que no debería avergonzarse de eso que siente, pero lo cierto es que cuando llega el momento, simplemente se traba y no puede seguir hablando).

Decide que el método va a ser decirlo sin darle importancia. Un poco como: _Hermione, ¿sabes qué? La táctica que vamos a usar contra Ravenclaw va a ser más bien ofensiva, que es mi estilo preferido. Así juegan los Chudley Cannons, ¿sabes? Bueno, seguramente no lo sepas, porque no te gustan tanto como a mí, pero tranquila, que tú me gustas más que ellos porque eres la cosa que más me gusta en el mundo. No cosa, persona; bueno, ya me entiendes._

Algo así.

Están en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Junto al lago. Es uno de esos momentos que tienen para ellos tres. Uno de esos momentos de calma antes de la tempestad.

La espalda de Ron está apoyada contra un árbol mientras juega con un tablero de ajedrez que tiene en sus rodillas. Hermione está tumbada boca abajo leyendo un libro que parece contener todo el conocimiento del mundo, de lo grande que es. Harry está tumbado, simplemente. Tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la nuca. Está relajado. Ron casi no se acordaba de cómo era verle así.

-Eh, Harry, ¿juegas conmigo?- Ron pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa, que no te puedes ganar a ti mismo?

La risa de Harry rebota y Ron sonríe a su pesar. Harry ni siquiera se ha molestado en abrir los ojos. Supone que eso es un no.

-¿Hermione?- pregunta esperanzado.

-Estoy leyendo, Ron, lo siento.

Y de repente, como si Harry tuviera algún tipo de poder que le permitiera notar su presencia, abre los ojos y se incorpora y mira en dirección al castillo. Ahí, en la puerta de Hogwarts está Ginny hablando con una chica de su clase de la que Ron no recuerda el nombre pero le parece podría empezar con R. Claro que también podría ser con H o con M. Lo cierto es que no tiene ni idea.

Harry mira a Ron con algo de pregunta en su mirada y a éste no le queda otra que resoplar y fruncir el ceño.

-Ve, anda.

Y Harry corre más que camina hacia Ginny.

Ron aparta la vista porque bueno, Harry es su amigo y es un buen tío, pero Ginny es su hermana pequeña y es su Ginny y Harry además de su amigo es un chico y prefiere no pensar demasiado en nada de eso. Para Ron es como si Ginny fuera a tener doce años eternamente. A veces incluso sigue pensando en ella como "la pequeña Ginny", y desde luego siempre piensa en ella como alguien a quien proteger por encima de todo. Y ese todo incluye especialmente chicos.

-¿Ron?

-Dime.

-Nada, que si quieres que juegue al ajedrez contigo.

-Por supuesto.

Y se da cuenta de que ésa es la oportunidad, de que ahí es cuando debe decir: _Es que me gusta mucho jugar al ajedrez, pero me gusta incluso más jugar contigo, Hermione, porque contigo todo es mejor y más fácil y más divertido y creo que te quiero. _

Se limita a colocar las fichas en el tablero y preguntar:

-¿Blancas o negras?

-Negras.

Y sabía la respuesta antes de que Hermione lo dijera.

Acaba la partida y apenas han pronunciado un par de frases y evidentemente Ron no le ha dicho a Hermione lo que siente.

Aun así no se siente como si hubiera perdido una oportunidad. Quizás eso es exactamente lo que acaba de pasar, pero no se siente así. Al contrario, se siente como si acabaran de ganar la Copa de las Casas otra vez, nota calidez en el pecho y tiene que esforzarse por controlar la comisura de los labios, que tira hacia arriba casi sin que pueda evitarlo.

Le gusta estar con Hermione. Y bueno, también le gusta ganar a ese cerebrito insoportable que a veces es.

Y no se le borra la sonrisa estúpida del rostro hasta que al día siguiente tienen clase con Snape a tercera hora. Ese jodido murciélago siempre le quita los mejores momentos de su vida.

_Estúpido grasoso._

****

Ha perdido una vez más. Ni siquiera le sorprende. No ha habido ni una sola vez en la que jugando en serio con Ron al ajedrez haya ganado. Una derrota tras otra, en eso consiste su historial de juego con Ron.

_Le sigue molestando._

No está acostumbrada a perder. A quedar segunda. A no ganar. A no ser la mejor. A ser superada. El hecho de que Ron gane siempre no hace que sea menos difícil aceptar la derrota.

Pero Ron sonríe, todo ojos azules y pecas y pelo rojo despeinado. Sonríe entrecerrando un poco los ojos y dice:

-He vuelto a ganar.

Y hay algo de alegría mal contenida en su voz que a Hermione por alguna razón le parece adorable cuando sabe que debería parecerle insoportable.

-No vas a ganar eternamente, Weasley.

-¿Crees que vas a ganar algún día, Granger?

Usan los apellidos a modo de broma e incluso intentando que la seriedad impregne sus voces no pueden evitar que la sonrisa se les escape un poco.

-Por supuesto. Y ese día morderás el polvo y tendrás que reconocer que soy más lista que tú.

-Ambos sabemos que eres más lista que yo- dice Ron con voz tranquila; y repentinamente sonríe maliciosamente y añade-: pero también sabemos que ese día que tú dices no llegará. Soy imbatible.

-Qué modesto- dice Hermione entre risas.

-Gracias- contesta Ron con una sonrisa enorme y con descaro.

Hermione se limita a resoplar y a volver a colocar las fichas.

_Escoge negras._

Lleva tiempo pensándolo. Que no es racional. Que no es lógico. Que no es algo que pueda explicar con palabras y con fórmulas y que ni siquiera es algo que pueda explicar de cualquier otra manera. Eso le cabrea, en cierta forma.

Ese sentimiento, esa cosa por Ron.

Está ahí desde siempre, es cierto. Desde que se consideran amigos uno al otro y desde que son Harry, Ron y Hermione. Es sólo que lo de Ron es distinto que lo de Harry. _Desde siempre._

Pero quizás es ahora cuando realmente lo sabe.

Es decir, saberlo lo ha sabido siempre. Hermione hace eso, al fin y al cabo, es lo que hace, es lo que es, saber cosas. Se le da bien.

Pero una cosa es saber y la otra es _saber._

Darte cuenta de que el estómago te da una vuelta cuando sonríe. Encontrarte a ti misma sonriendo como una estúpida después de que él te haya mirado _de esa forma._ De esa forma que es muy de Ron y que a veces utiliza con Ginny también y es un poco como si quisiera esconderte en un lugar seguro pero no supiera cómo.

Caer en la cuenta, de repente y sin que nada lo justifique, que los brazos de Ron son enormes y de que ha crecido y ahora tiene una espalda infinita. Pensar de forma totalmente cursi que tiene esa espalda tan grande porque sino el corazón no le cabría dentro. Rodar los ojos ante ese pensamiento y al día siguiente volverlo a tener.

Descubrir un nuevo Ron. Ese que frunce el ceño con preocupación cuando habla de la guerra, y que luego mira alrededor y hace una broma o un comentario estúpido haciendo que la tensión se aligere. Ese es su Ron, en cierta forma. El Ron que siempre seguirá siendo un niño pero que ahora habla con una voz grave que parece colarse en ella y hacerle cosas indecentes en sitios innombrables.

Su Ron. Suyo. De Hermione.

_Desde siempre._

Es así y punto. Como la gravedad y como el hecho de que el cinco siga al cuatro y como saber que no importa qué estés leyendo, donde y cuando, siempre te interrumpirán en el momento más interesante.

Son cosas que simplemente no podrían ser de otra manera.

Se pregunta si Ron lo sabe. Si para él también es así.

Tiene que saberlo._ Necesita_ saberlo.

Y por supuesto acude al lugar donde más conocimiento hay de todo Hogwarts. La biblioteca.

Está sentada con una libreta enfrente. Es una de esas libretas que a veces usa para anotar ideas, listas de cosas por hacer, libros que quiere leer. Ése tipo de libretas.

Esta vez la está usando para hacer un esquema del plan a seguir para averiguar si Ron siente lo mismo que siente ella. (Sea lo que sea lo que ella siente).

De momento el esquema está en blanco, pero bueno, sólo es cuestión de que piense un poco y está segura de que enseguida se le ocurrirá un plan brillante y estupendo de cómo averiguarlo. Entonces, podrá hacer un esquema de ese plan y proceder a pensar cómo lo va a llevar a cabo y que elementos necesita para hacerlo. _Fácil._

Sólo que igual no resulta ser tan fácil porque lleva tres horas en esa puta biblioteca intentando trazar un plan. Y no es que le moleste estar en la biblioteca, que Merlín sabe que de sus sitios favoritos en el mundo la biblioteca de Hogwarts sea probablemente el que más momentos gratos le ha dado, es sólo que lleva ahí tres malditas horas delante de una hoja en blanco. A eso, Hermione le llama perder el tiempo.

Y es algo que odia.

Quizás el problema esté en que no es en absoluto normal hacer un plan para averiguar algo como eso, o que es incluso más raro hacer un esquema para hacer un plan. Pero así es como hace las cosas siempre y no le ha ido tan mal. Claro que tampoco es como si pudiera decirse que le ha ido bien en asuntos amorosos.

_Lo que sea._

Al final, (después de que hayan pasado un par de horas más y esté tan histérica que podría gritar de frustración si no fuera porque si gritara la echarían de la biblioteca y quien sabe cuando le dejaría Madame Pince volver y no cree poder aguantar mucho tiempo sin pasar por ahí), renuncia a idear un plan.

Hay veces que las cosas suceden mejor sin planes previos, se dice. Piensa en la manzana de Newton, en la penicilina de Fleming, en la América de Colón.

Sí. Está decidido. No tener plan es el mejor plan que podía tener.

Es sólo que sin un plan concreto no sabe muy bien cómo tiene que actuar.

Cosa que Hermione también odia, por cierto.

Están en clase de Encantamientos. Harry garabatea en un papel sin mucha atención y parece estar totalmente en otro mundo. Ron mira a la nada y se dedica a mirar de vez en cuando lo que Harry escribe y a fruncir el ceño cuando lo que garabatea se parece demasiado a una G. Hermione no puede evitar sonreír divertida y mirarles no hacer nada. No es como si ella estuviera prestando mucha atención, tampoco. Esa lección ya la dieron el año pasado pero Flitwick parece no acordarse, así que, al contrario de lo que haría normalmente (levantar la mano y recordarle que eso ya lo ha explicado y explicar exactamente en qué consiste el hechizo y cómo se lleva a cabo), se limita a estar ahí sentada y pensar en cómo va a decirle a Ron que le quiere aunque sea un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo.

Se conoce a sí misma y sabe que así no se lo va a decir. Es demasiado cobarde para eso. Para exponer sus sentimientos de esa manera y arriesgarse a que le hagan daño.

(Aunque sabe, de alguna manera indefinida, que Ron jamás, JAMÁS, le haría daño.)

Es un domingo por la tarde y Harry se ha ido a dar una vuelta con Ginny a ningún lugar en especial y lejos de Ron en particular. Están en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y juegan al ajedrez. El sol brilla tras el ventanal y Hermione piensa casi sin pensarlo que se acerca el verano y que se les va acabando el tiempo. No cree que puedan disfrutar mucho más de los días de sol.

Pero de momento ahí están. Sentados en esas sillas que son siempre demasiado altas pero que resultan tremendamente cómodas (tanto que ni siquiera han bajado junto al lago a pesar de los rayos de sol que les acarician le cara de forma incitante). Dentro se está bien. Fresco. En casa. Bien.

A Hermione no acaba de gustarle eso de que el sol le haga sudar y parezca quemarle aunque no queme de verdad y el no poder mirar directamente al sol y esa sensación incómoda que parece picarle en la piel cuando pasa demasiado tiempo expuesta. Prefiere la primavera al verano, definitivamente. Incluso puede que prefiera el otoño o el invierno.

-Hermione, te toca mover desde hace siete minutos y no pareces estar pensando la jugada.

La voz de Ron la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Voy.

Mueve sin pensar y Ron bufa un poco exasperado.

-No estás a lo que estás.

Hermione mira el tablero y se percata de que ha movido un alfil pensando que era un peón y admite que quizás no esté muy concentrada en el juego.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Ron suena preocupado y Hermione dice ausentemente:

-Sólo pensaba en que nos queda poco tiempo.

-Hermione, tenemos toda la tarde por delante aún.

-No me refiero a eso.

Ron alza las cejas y empieza a guardar las piezas del ajedrez ceremoniosamente. Las coge de una en una con cuidado infinito y las guarda en la caja.

Es un regalo de Hermione, ese ajedrez. Es muggle. A Ron le gusta más porque así las piezas no hablan y puede concentrarse realmente en la jugada. O eso dice. En realidad le gusta más porque es un regalo de Hermione.

-Me refiero a que las cosas se están poniendo feas ahí fuera.

Ron asiente y sabe a lo que Hermione se refiere. Él también ha pensado en ello. En sus padres, en primera línea de batalla, en sus hermanos, todos con distintos quehaceres en la Orden. En él mismo y lo que pasará cuando Harry decida finalmente qué van a hacer. Ni siquiera se plantea escoger por sí mismo. No es como si hubiera mucho que pensar. Harry decide y ellos le siguen, no es algo que necesiten hablar siquiera. Pero sí ha pensado en las consecuencias. En lo que pasará si le ocurre algo. En cómo se lo tomarán sus padres. En lo que pasará si le ocurre algo a Hermione.

A veces el pensamiento le golpea como una bludger y le despierta en mitad de la noche y él, Ronald Bilius Weasley, famoso por dormir incluso de pie, pasa la noche dando vueltas.

Odia esa maldita guerra y odia que Hermione esté metida en ella.

-Se van a poner incluso peor.

No quiere sonar alarmista. No quiere asustarla. Simplemente se limita a señalar una realidad. Ambos lo saben.

Hermione asiente.

-Lo sé.

Se quedan ahí sentados sin hablar. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sólo ahí. Uno junto al otro.

-Hermione- la voz de Ron rompe el silencio tras un rato,- no soportaría que te pasara algo.

No obtiene respuesta y cuando Ron alza la mirada se encuentra con que Hermione se ha quedado dormida y ni siquiera puede enfadarse con ella por no escucharle justo cuando se ha decidido a declararse. O algo así.

Sonríe y se limita a mirarla dormir.

_No sabe cuanto tiempo más tendrá para hacerlo._

Cuando Hermione despierta, se encuentra con la mirada de Ron sobre ella. Ron enrojece y aparta la mirada, ella se arregla el pelo con rapidez y farfulla algo sobre haberse quedado dormida. Ron le pregunta si quiere jugar otra partida.

-Lo que quieres es aprovecharte de mí, Ronald Weasley.

Ron abre mucho los ojos y pregunta un _qué _que sale medio ahogado.

-No creas que me vas a ganar por el hecho de que aún esté medio dormida, Weasley. Incluso recién levantada soy más despierta que tú.

Ron se ríe con ligereza y a Hermione le parece notar el alivio colarse entre las carcajadas. No entiende muy bien por qué, pero ríe con él.

Es una risa contagiosa.

Ron vuelve a sacar el tablero y coloca las piezas con eficiencia y con cuidado. Son movimientos precisos. El tipo de movimiento rápido que da la práctica pero con la elegancia que da el hacerlo con infinito respeto.

Cuando acaba de colocar las piezas gira el tablero sin preguntar siquiera, dejando las negras ante Hermione, quien sonríe y asiente.

Ron mueve y el tiempo parece pararse durante unos momentos.

Son esos momentos lo que Hermione guarda como si se trataran de pedazos de paraíso. Los guarda en su memoria. Muy dentro y bajo llave. Son suyos y de Ron. De nadie más. Casi los colecciona. Hace una exposición con ellos entre la mitral y la tricúspide y cuando el corazón bombea más rápido porque Ron está demasiado cerca, esos recuerdos parecen viajar con su sangre por todo su cuerpo y llegar a puntos en los que ni siquiera sabía que había irrigación. _Es como magia._

A veces nota esos recuerdos bajo la lengua, tras los ojos, detrás de las orejas, en la punta de los dedos. Los nota crepitar y moverse y clamar por más compañía. Es como droga. Una vez se han expandido se quedan ahí y sólo quieren más y más Ron.

Y de vez en cuando, pasa una cosa muy curiosa. Los recuerdos se mueven de entre los dedos y de los codos (son recuerdos que tienen preferencia por las articulaciones), salen de sus escondites y cuando Ron hace un gesto especialmente propio de él, aparecen en su memoria sin avisar.

_Como ahora._

Ron tiene el ceño fruncido y lleva pensando la jugada un par de minutos. Titubea y alarga la mano, la retira en el último momento. Aprieta los labios. Recorre con la mirada el tablero, y de repente, su mirada se ilumina, abre mucho los ojos y sonríe. Mueve pieza.

Y Hermione recuerda.

Fue en primer año. La primera vez que vio ese gesto. Finales de curso. En las mazmorras. Buscando la piedra filosofal.

Estaban en un tablero en el que eran piezas humanas. Ron dirigía la partida. Dudaba mucho. Fruncía el ceño con frecuencia. Titubeaba. Cuando Ron abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó un grito de júbilo Hermione suspiró aliviada. Luego Ron explicó la jugada. El alivio se transformó en incredulidad y luego en horror.

Ese fue el momento en el que Hermione se percató de que puede que lo que sintiera por Ron no fuera algo más profundo que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

El momento en el que Ron se sacrificó a sí mismo para que pudieran seguir adelante y se sintió orgullosa de él pero a la vez quiso gritarle que no lo hiciera y que ya encontrarían otra manera.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione se enamoró de Ronald Bilius Weasley casi sin darse cuenta.

Haciendo de torre y Ron haciendo de caballo. Si lo piensa es un poco raro.

-Hermione, te has vuelto a quedar en las nubes.

-Lo siento. Pensaba en lo de la Piedra Filosofal.

Ron sonríe y le brillan los ojos.

-Fue la mejor partida de mi vida. ¡Y ganamos la Copa de las Casas!

Hermione sonríe con él y piensa que a veces es como un niño.

_Le gusta._

(Y a ella también le alegró ganar la Copa, para qué negarlo)

Piensa que podría decírselo. Justo en ese momento. Cuando el sol aún brilla en el horizonte y parecen tocar la felicidad con la punta de los dedos. Antes de que las nubes que encapotan el cielo descarguen finalmente la tormenta y todo se desvanezca poco a poco. Sabe que será así. Lo nota en los huesos. Como un viejo que nota los cambios de tiempo en las articulaciones. Exactamente así. Sabe que se acerca el mal tiempo.

Y no quiere decirle a Ron lo que siente cuando el sonido del agua cayendo contra el asfalto y los truenos rompiendo el cielo puedan apagar su voz. _Quiere decírselo cuando le pueda oír._

De momento se limita a unir su risa a la de Ron y esperar el momento adecuado. Puede tener paciencia si se lo propone.

****

Pero Ron no. Ron sabe lo mismo de paciencia que de las guerras mágicas. Quizás incluso menos, pues como mínimo está al tanto de que hecho existieron unas guerras mágicas, hay incluso pruebas de ello. Pero paciencia… bueno, nunca ha tenido siquiera una remota pista sobre la presencia de ella en su interior. Está casi convencido de que la paciencia es igual que los cayados mágicos.

_Todo el mundo dice que existen pero nadie los ha visto._

Se pregunta cuándo tendrá el valor de decírselo. Se pregunta si tendrá el valor de hacerlo. Se pregunta si es necesario hacerlo, si no lo sabe ya.

Debería.

Al fin y al cabo se supone que es la más lista de su promoción. La bruja más inteligente que Hogwarts ha visto en décadas.

Pues si tan inteligente es no debería necesitar que Ron le dijera lo que siente por ella porque debería saberlo. Se supone que eso es lo que Hermione hace. Saber cosas sin que nadie se las explique. Tener conocimientos sacados de sólo Merlín sabe dónde.

Y Ron está seguro de que se le nota muchísimo.

Se ha dado cuenta incluso Harry. Harry que tardó en darse cuenta de que Ginny sentía algo por él seis años. Ese Harry. Cuando incluso él bromea sobre Hermione, Ron cree que ha llegado a ese punto en el que es obvio lo que siente. Y que, por tanto, si Hermione no se ha percatado de ello es porque quizás no ha querido percatarse.

Y es el momento de pasar página.

(De alguna forma todo eso tiene sentido en su cabeza, de un modo un tanto confuso y desesperado, pero tiene sentido)

Y empieza a salir con Lavender.

Lo hace un poco por despecho, es cierto. Un poco porque le jodió saber que Hermione había tenido algo con Krum. Y no es que no lo imaginara, es sólo que saberlo así, tan de repente, sin previo aviso, sin darle tiempo para hacerse a la idea, le jode. Y Lavender está ahí.

Y está bien en cierta forma. Notar sus labios contra los de ella, aunque no sean los de Hermione, está bien. Tener alguien pendiente de ti y que sea cariñoso contigo y te bese como si no hubiera un mañana. Notar un cuerpo suave contra tus dedos y recorrerlo poco a poco, sin prisa.

Puede que no se trate de amor, pero se parece de una forma que a veces le confunde.

Lavender no es Hermione. Eso está claro. Lo sabe desde que la besó con la ansiedad que dan los dieciséis años y la ira que le daba el estar enfadado en ese momento con Hermione.

La besó por despecho y una vez supo lo que era notar una lengua bailar con la suya y un cuerpo moldearse bajo la palma de sus manos, no quiso dejar de sentirlo.

No cuando no había alguien mejor _(Hermione)_ para ello.

Y sabe que no está bien. Estar con alguien por estar. Besar a Lavender pensando en Hermione. Enredar su lengua contra la de ella y desear susurrar "Hermione" en vez de "Lav". Salir con Lavender sólo porque no puede hacerlo con Hermione y porque ella está dispuesta y él al fin y al cabo tiene sus necesidades y sabe que a Hermione le molestará tanto eso como a él le molestó lo de Krum.

Se permite ser egoísta sólo por una vez en su vida. Tiene dieciséis años, es un adolescente. _No hace nada malo._

Y se lo repite una y otra vez como si tuviera que convencerse de ello.

****

La noticia le cae como un mazazo. Ron y Lavender. Lavender y Ron. No es como debería ser. Está simplemente mal.

Ron y Hermione. Hermione y Ron. Las cosas siempre han sido así y Hermione no concibe que puedan ser de otra manera. No se lo explica. No puede entenderlo.

_Duele._

De una manera un tanto indefinida sabe que no tiene derecho a sentirse así. Traicionada, herida, humillada. Pero no puede evitarlo.

Las ganas de llorar. La necesidad de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz y la garganta arda y se vaya así de una vez ese nudo que está ahí anclado desde que vio a Ron meter en su lengua en la boca de Lavender. Las ganas de estrangular a Lavender y gritarle que Ron es suyo (_míomíomío_, repite entre sollozos).

Y todo ese dolor acumulado explota y sale en forma de ira y echa a correr y llega al aula donde están Ron y Lavender tan juntos que parecen fundirse y Hermione se siente morir y nota las lágrimas agolparse tras sus ojos y podría gritar que eso está mal y que debería ser ella la que estuviera sentada en esa mesa de esa aula abandonada con Ron lánguidamente sobre ella y notando sus manos enormes y calientes contra su espalda y su lengua contra la suya, pero en vez de eso un nido de pájaros sale de su varita y se lanza contra la pareja y Hermione sale corriendo tratando de reprimir los sollozos y sin ningún rumbo concreto.

_Nunca en su vida ha estado tan perdida._

Está perdida y enfadada y echa de menos a Ron que ahora pasa todos sus ratos libres con Lavender en vez de jugar al ajedrez con ella o jugar a Quidditch con Harry. Ya no salen los tres a los jardines y ya no comparten veladas frente al fuego de la Sala Común y no discuten por chorradas y no son más "el trío de oro", de repente son Harry y Ginny, Ron y Lavender, Hermione. Así, sin y. Sola. Hermione y Hermione.

Le odia un poco. O a sí misma, no está muy segura.

Les ve besarse por el colegio, acaramelados y más cerca uno del otro de lo que es socialmente aceptable cuando se está en público. Lavender encima de Ron a la hora del desayuno, Lavender y Ron besándose en la cena, Lavender susurrándole algo al oído a Ron mientras comen. Le aguan todas las comidas.

A ese paso va a adelgazar muchísimo, le entran náuseas.

****

Al principio estaba bien, eso de tener a alguien. Eso de poder quejarte y que te den la razón, lo de hacer una observación sobre lo cansado que estás y que alguien se ofrezca a hacerte un masaje. Eso de que se adelanten a tus deseos.

Con el tiempo resulta molesto.

Y no es porque sea Lavender y sea un poco agobiante, que también, es porque no es Hermione.

No es culpa de Lavender para nada y se siente un poco culpable por ello, porque lo sabía desde el principio, sabía que no iba a ir bien y que acabaría haciéndole daño, pero no pudo evitar intentarlo. Por ello, no puede dejarla. No encuentra las fuerzas para hacerlo cuando Lavender llega con una sonrisa en los labios y la ilusión brillándole en los ojos. No puede decirle que no la quiere cuando Lavender le besa como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lo ha hecho fatal todo.

Ron no ha estado enamorado de Hermione desde siempre.

O sea, sí de Hermione. Pero no de Granger.

Al principio Hermione era esa empollona que se sentaba siempre en primera fila y parecía más lista y más mayor que los demás.

Era una repelente insufrible. (Y lo sigue siendo, sólo que ahora a Ron no le parece tanto insufrible, como una de esas cosas típicas de Hermione, sin más; como lo de los dientes un poco largos y el pelo siempre algo alborotado y ese tono de voz que siempre parece gritar que tiene razón).

Normalmente la tiene, la verdad.

Pero en ese entonces no era Hermione, era Granger.

Luego ocurrió lo del troll. Y cuando Ron lo recuerda no puede evitar arrugar la nariz. No sólo por el olor que recuerda (que también), sino por esa imagen; la de Hermione llorando, la de Hermione en peligro.

A veces se le hace un nudo el estómago cuando piensa en ello.

Supone que después de eso fueron un poco lo que se llama amigos. Hermione era un poco mandona y un poco marisabidilla y les perseguía por el castillo tratando de que hicieran sus deberes a tiempo, Ron preguntaba a Harry constantemente porqué la aguantaban y aunque éste nunca contestaba, cuando de vez en cuando Hermione sonría, Ron creía tener la respuesta.

Y entonces, poco a poco, pasó.

Quizás fue la magia de Hogwarts, quizás fue la costumbre, el caso es que realmente llegó a apreciarla.

Pasó el final de primer curso (y Ron lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, la Piedra Filosofal y el ajedrez y la sensación de que estaban participando en algo grande y peligroso pero que valía la pena, no se ha ido del todo, esa sensación) y pasó el verano, y llegó segundo y el clima fue más oscuro y cuando se encontró a sí mismo defendiendo a Hermione de Malfoy con tanta rabia que pensó que le iba a arder la garganta pensó por primera vez que Hermione era realmente importante.

No fue algo que pensara mucho, también es cierto. Simplemente Malfoy insultó a Hermione y Hermione no merecía ser insultada porque es Hermione y ¿quién en este mundo querría insultarla? Y Hermione no pareció entender de qué iba el insulto pero Ron sí y "a Hermione no" y todo se volvió rojo oscuro, casi granate, Gryffindor, y se descubrió a sí mismo maldiciendo a Malfoy con una varita que no funcionaba correctamente.

_Típico de él._

Y luego Hermione cayó víctima del basilisco. Fue ahí. El momento en el que Ron supo que Hermione no era sólo Hermione, sino que era _Hermione_, su Hermione, a la que quería a su lado cada día diciéndole que hiciera los deberes y terminara el ensayo y a la que quería ver sonreír cada vez que se bebía una jarra de jugo de calabaza de un trago.

Fue cuando la vio postrada en la cama. Como dormida pero sabiendo que no iba a despertar en breve. En ese momento Ron supo que no importaba las veces que perdieran los Chudley Cannons o las Copas de las Casas que perdieran; nunca jamás iba a volver esa ira y esa rabia sorda colarse entre sus dedos y ese dolor agudo alojarse entre sus pulmones y pinchar al respirar.

Ron no lo sabe, pero ese fue el momento en el que todas las células de su cuerpo supieron que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Y ahí está, en sexto año, cuatro años después, más alto pero igual de despistado, haciendo el gilipollas con Lavender Brown, que quizás es más bonita pero no es Hermione y no frunce el ceño ni pronuncia la palabra responsabilidad cada dos frases.

A veces se comporta como un estúpido.

(Y eso suena en su cabeza como la voz de su madre, se pregunta si eso es lo que llaman madurar)

Sabe que tiene que dejarla, la cuestión es que no sabe cómo. No es que sea muy ducho en asuntos amorosos, pero sabe que no está bien mantener una relación con alguien cuando ni siquiera te gusta un poquito.

Y luego está eso otro, eso de que le llame Won-Won y le regale cosas estúpidas que nadie en su sano juicio regalaría como la cadena con la inscripción "Amor mío". No se le ocurre nada más estúpido. Piensa, de forma un poco cruel que seguramente debe de ser un consejo dado por la Revista Corazón de Bruja.

Lo peor es que lo es.

Lo que más le fastidia de todo eso es que sabe que Hermione no le pondría motes estúpidos ni le regalaría colgantes con cursiladas. Y sobre todo que probablemente no le importaría en absoluto si lo hiciera.

_Tiene que dejarla._

Y al final ni siquiera es él quien lo hace, pues Lavender se muestra cada vez más enfadada porque haya retomado su amistad con Hermione y a él eso le molesta cada vez más. Y la gota que colma el vaso llega el día en que Lavender descubre a Hermione saliendo de la habitación de los chicos.

Piensa lo que no es. Ron no se molesta en sacarla de su error.

_Lo dejan._

(Y Ron podría llorar de alivio)

****

Cuando Hermione se entera de que Ron y Lavender no van a volver de ninguna de las maneras, está escribiendo un ensayo de Pociones que tiene que volver a repetir de principio a fin porque vuelca el tintero encima.

Está en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y unas chicas de cuarto curso (o eso cree, Hermione no es una persona con muchos amigos) se cuentan los cotilleos del colegio. Cuando oye el nombre de Ron susurrado entre risitas y chillidos de excitación presta un poco de atención. Sólo por distraerse, no porque realmente esté interesada, por supuesto.

Al parecer, Lavender le ha dicho a Parvati que le ha dicho a Mary (una chica de quinto un poco entrometida, según averigua más tarde) que a su vez le ha dicho a Sean (un chico de quinto muy amigo de Mary) que le ha dicho a Clementine (su novia, la chica que transmite la información) que lo han dejado esa misma mañana y que esa tarde Ron ha asegurado a Harry que no volvería con Lavender ni aunque esta fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Hermione sabe que seguramente sea una información no del todo fiable, en parte porque Ron y Lavender lo dejaron ayer, no esa misma mañana, eso lo puede asegurar sin ningún asomo de duda. Seguramente después hay más detalles, pero Hermione no escucha más, ya que se levanta con brusquedad, arrastrando en el proceso el pergamino, que vuelca el tintero y manchando así todo el ensayo que llevaba un par de horas redactando y echa a correr hacia la salida. Mañana tendrá que repetir todo el ensayo.

_No le importa en absoluto._

Cuando lleva un rato corriendo se percata de que, de hecho, ni siquiera sabe dónde va y ni siquiera sabe dónde están Ron y Harry y qué quiere decirles.

Se da media vuelta y echa a andar hacia la Sala Común. Camina poco a poco y de forma relajada, sonriendo abiertamente y con el pelo un poco enmarañado.

Es feliz.

****

-Y ahora sólo tienes que declararte a Hermione, tío.

-No sé, Harry. Con todo esto de Lavender creo que lo he complicado todo.

-¡No hay nada qué pensar! Es Hermione de quien hablamos, ¡Hermione!

Harry parece francamente exasperado. Se pasea por la habitación casi gritándole a Ron, que está sentado en la cama y tiene el ceño fruncido y cara de pesimismo.

-Por eso. ¿Qué pasa si sale mal?

-No va a salir mal, Ron. Sois tú y Hermione. No puede salir mal.

Harry lo cree sinceramente. Sospecha lo que pasa casi desde antes que ellos mismos. Está completamente seguro desde tercer curso. En cuarto ya tenía ganas de gritarles que hicieran el favor de besarse de una puta vez y dejaran de marearle. Lleva dos años con esa jodida sensación.

No puede salirles mal. Simplemente no pueden. Quizás porque no lo merecen.

Y como merecen ser felices y se merecen el uno al otro, saldrá bien. Así es como las cosas funcionan y punto.

Harry no está dispuesto a aceptar otra posibilidad.

-Es demasiado pronto para decírselo.

-¿Demasiado pronto de qué?

Harry podría llorar de frustración.

-Lo he dejado con Lavender hace muy poco.

-¿Qué más da?

De verdad que podría llorar.

-Las cosas no se hacen así.

-Llevas enamorado de ella desde siempre, Ron.

Sollozar como un bebé hasta que Ron se comporte como una persona normal y razonable.

-Es demasiado pronto.

Y Harry tiene ganas de golpear la cabeza de Ron contra algo muy duro hasta que éste entre en razón. Tiene ganas de gritarle y de zarandearle, _¿no ves que te está esperando?_, quiere gritarle, _¿no ves que quizás no vaya a estar ahí para siempre?._

_¿No ves que ahora puede que sea demasiado pronto pero si esperas igual luego es demasiado tarde?_

A veces le partiría la cabeza.

(Pero no lo hace porque bueno, Ron le saca una cabeza entera.)

Y porque es su amigo, claro está.

****

Y así pasa todo el curso.

Siempre es demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde o hace demasiado calor o están peleados o no sabe cómo decírselo o hay demasiada gente o están demasiado solos o no cree merecerla o tiene miedo de que les pase algo y luego dejen de ser amigos o o o. Simplemente no puede.

No le dice nada.

Y entonces los acontecimientos se precipitan con la muerte de Dumbledore y en lo que menos piensan es en el amor porque ahora sí, están en guerra. No tiene tiempo para pensar en ella.

(Aunque eso no es del todo verdad porque Ron siempre piensa en Hermione, aunque sea un poquito y casi sin querer, como de fondo).

Deciden que no van a cursar séptimo año y Ron piensa que ya no se va a poder declarar en Hogwarts, entre pasillos que cambian de lugar y techos demasiado altos incluso para él, en una cena con estrellas sobre ellos o una clase en la que se viven de aburrimiento.

Es como si hubiera perdido una oportunidad.

Pero sabe que vendrán otras.

La siguiente se le presenta en la boda de su hermano.

Hermione está tan guapa que a Ron casi le duele mirarla; le cuesta apartar la mirada de ella y está seguro de que tiene "esa cara de estúpido, Ronald", que dice Ginny.

No puede evitarlo. Está radiante.

La saca incluso a bailar, que es algo que no se le da muy bien pero que sabe que a Hermione le hace ilusión y ahora puede decir que la conoce más que nunca y más que nadie. Son más amigos de lo que jamás fueron. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, se refugian uno en otro y Ron a veces piensa que la única razón por la que sigue manteniéndose fuerte es porque tiene que sostener a Hermione.

Piensa que ese es el día en el que debe decírselo. Justo antes de meterse en medio de la tormenta sin paraguas, cuando aún sonríen con la inocencia colgando de los labios, las miradas son francas, y las manos están limpias. Es el momento.

Pero en vez de meterse en la tormenta, es la tormenta la que va a buscarlos y ya no le da tiempo a decirle a Hermione que sería capaz de meterse en el mismo diluvio universal por ella.

Resulta que se salvan una vez más gracias a Hermione, que como siempre estaba prevenida y les ha sacado las castañas del fuego.

Con ella es fácil sentirse a veces un poco mediocre.

Empiezan una ruta que parece no tener ningún tipo de destino concreto. Malviven en una tienda de campaña y Ron no esperaba que eso de salvar el mundo fuera a ser así. Con tantas esperas y tan poca acción. Tan desquiciante.

Es cierto que tiene momentos buenos, como cuando se duerme por la noche con la mano de Hermione enlazada con la suya o se abrazan my fuerte, como si fuera la última vez que van a poder hacerlo. Hermione es más cariñosa que nunca y Ron no sabe si es por la guerra o porque han madurado, pero con el tiempo, deja de buscarle una explicación y él también se vuelve más efusivo de lo que jamás creyó serlo. Quizás es porque es Hermione.

Pero con el tiempo deja de ser suficiente. Ni siquiera eso hace que valga la pena.

La adrenalina y el peligro puede aguantarlos. La falta de noticias, la inactividad, el estar mano sobre mano y sentir día a día que el tiempo se agota y ellos no hacen nada, no.

_Y al final se va._

E irse es probablemente la acción más impulsiva y estúpida que ha realizado en su vida. Y Ron tiene un largo historial de acciones irreflexivas y de inteligencia cuestionable.

Aún no ha acabado de poner un pie fuera de esa tienda de campaña cuando ya se está arrepintiendo.

Pero es el orgullo.

Ese estúpido orgullo que casi hizo que perdiera a Harry en cuarto año, el mismo orgullo que le hizo besar a Lavender de vuelta. Ese orgullo. El que siempre hace peligrar las cosas importantes en su vida.

Y se dedica a seguirles sin delatar su presencia.

Noble pero estúpido, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ese sea probablemente su epitafio.

La echa de menos.

La echa tanto de menos que a veces es un dolor casi físico. Si Hermione estuviera allí le diría que se trata de algo psicosomático, pero Hermione no está y Ron no lo sabe.

_Pero duele igual._

Desde que se levanta y se da cuenta de que está solo hasta que se acuesta y no hay nadie a quien darle las buenas noches.

Es un dolor constante y sordo, que no se va aunque pasen las horas y con el que puedes vivir pero realmente es un sin vivir y más sobrevivir que otra cosa.

La echa de menos.

También echa de menos a Harry, claro está, pero al fin y al cabo es a él al que ha acusado de guiarlos en una dirección equivocada a propósito aún sabiendo que eso no tiene ningún tipo de sentido.

Pero Hermione se quedó con él. Y joder, cómo duele eso.

Incluso más que el haberla cagado.

_Y está cansado._

Sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a estar con ellos. Que sólo es un trámite. Que todo acabara con él disculpándose y Harry diciendo que no pasa nada y se darán la mano y harán como que nada ha pasado y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Con Harry siempre es así.

Pero no sabe como es con Hermione y le da miedo descubrir que las cosas han cambiado.

Le gustaban las cosas tal y como eran.

Y efectivamente, cuando Ron vuelve con ellos todo es tal y como era pero a la vez no lo es.

Hermione ya no le habla y está enfadada y cuando están solos por la noche porque Hermione se ha ido a dormir mascullando apenas un "buenas noches" que sale un tanto ahogado, Harry le dice que está herida.

Ron no pregunta quién le ha hecho daño. Sabe que ha sido él.

No cree poder soportarlo.

Pasan semanas ignorándose uno al otro, lo que, considerando el hecho de que viven en una tienda de campaña es harto complicado.

Hermione le ignora de forma un tanto agresiva. Bufando con exasperación cuando él está cerca y con un silencio más obstinado que indiferente.

Ron, en cambio, la ignora pensando que quizás, si pasa lo suficientemente desapercibido realmente desaparecerá y se le comerá la tierra y Hermione dejará de mirarle de esa forma que grita decepción sin realmente decir nada y hace que se sienta mucho más bajito y mucho más pobre.

Y Harry está en medio y lo odia.

Pero no más que lo mucho que odia Ron no notar junto a él la respiración de Hermione y no sentir su mano cálida entre la suya. Odia que Hermione esté enfadada y aún odia más que él sea la causa de ello.

_Odio es su palabra favorita en este momento._

Y poco a poco el odio y el enfado se desvanecen y lo único que queda es una terrible tristeza que está seguro de que hará que su pelo se destiña y sus pecas desaparezcan. Le quita color.

Pero de la misma forma que se va, al final vuelve.

Con cada palabra que Hermione vuelve a dirigirle, una peca vuelve a su lugar, con cada sonrisa que le brinda de nuevo, sus ojos recuperan un poco del azul del cielo, con cada apretón en el hombro su pelo se vuelve un poco más rojizo.

Hasta que vuelve a ser Ron.

Quizás también tiene que ver con que los acontecimientos se han precipitado y ya no tiene la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Porque Ronald Weasley no lo sabe, pero es un guerrero. Necesita la adrenalina correr por sus venas y sentirse útil. Necesita tener un objetivo y un plan de acción o al menos saber que el plan de acción es la improvisación, pero no soporta que el plan sea esperar a que las cosas pasen. Necesita tomar decisiones y no sentir que están dependiendo de lo que hagan los demás.

Y entonces, son hechos prisioneros porque Harry dice Voldemort.

A veces podría partirle la cabeza a ese imbécil que tiene como amigo.

Les llevan a la Mansión Malfoy.

Podría gritar _¡os lo dije!_ si no fuera un tanto delator, así que en vez de eso se limita a quedarse callado. Es difícil, lo de tratar de mantener la boca cerrada. O lo es hasta que se llevan a Hermione, porque entonces pierde la capacidad de habla y de pensamiento y cualquier cosa que implique algo más que: _HermioneHermioneHermione._

Y entonces la oye gritar y algo se rompe dentro de él y la garganta le duele y escucha su propia voz pero ni siquiera es consciente de estar gritando pero debe de hacerlo porque nota la voz temblar cuando se lo llevan al sótano.

No puede para de gritar. Simplemente no puede.

Lo ve todo rojo y se le nubla la mirada y es como si la sangre le cegara porque lo único que quiere es salir de ahí y acabar con la malnacida que está haciendo que Hermione grite de esa manera.

Todo sucede tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerda muy bien qué ha sucedido. Pettigrew, los gritos de Hermione, una mano de plata cerrándose y alguien muerto, Hermione gritando que la espada es falsa, Luna y Ollivander, a los que apenas recuerda por estar gritando, Hermione llorando de dolor, Greyback y las risas de Bellatrix, Hermione gritando, Dobby salvándoles y muriendo por ellos, los gritos de Hermione.

Y cuando llegan a casa, a Ron le importa un pimiento Dobby, lo único que quiere es asegurarse de que ella está bien y no va a volver a gritar así nunca. _Jamás._

Harry entierra a Dobby y Ron se queda junto a Hermione, asegurándose de que realmente está bien y abrazándola hasta casi dejarla sin aire, dejándola llorar en sus brazos, muerto de terror pensando en la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo. Aprieta el abrazo y reprime sus propias lágrimas. Si le hubiera pasado algo… y ni siquiera puede acabar la frase porque el sólo pensarlo hace que se le nuble la mirada y le duela mucho el pecho y ella ahora mismo le necesita ahí.

Jura matar a Bellatrix con sus propias manos.

El amor es egoísta. Prefiere pensar eso a pensar que es él el egoísta. _El autoengaño, un gran invento._

Cuando finalmente se queda dormida, agotada y aún sollozando en sueños, Ron no puede evitar sentir una sensación reconfortante expandirse en su pecho. Es cierto que aún siente un ligero ardor ácido en la garganta que le da ganas de llorar cada vez que los gritos de Hermione hacen eco en su cabeza y que podría lanzar un hechizo tras otro hasta ver a esa malnacida convertirse en polvo de gusarajo. Pero al mismo tiempo, con ella dormida entre sus brazos y sintiendo sus cuerpos uno junto a otro, notando el olor a Hermione, no puede evitar sonreír un poco y hundir ligeramente la nariz en su cabello enmarañado.

Y si así es como huele el egoísmo, bueno, _no puede ser tan malo._

Tras eso, la situación se dispara y ocurre una cosa tras otra con una rapidez que a Ron le deja agotado emocionalmente.

Es complicado, eso de pasar de estar en un bosque sin hacer nada a huir un día tras otro y arriesgar su vida constantemente.

Pero lo prefiere.

Meses escondidos y finalmente resuelven lo de los horrorcruxes en unas semanas. Jodidas guerras, _cómo las odia. _

Y al final, sólo quedan dos horrorcruxes y la cosa parece llegar al final.

_Uno de ellos está en Hogwarts._

Cuando llegan a Hogwarts, no puede evitar por un momento sentir cierta nostalgia.

El olor, los muros, la magia flotando el aire y las huellas de generaciones de magos en el suelo. Los techos altos en los que parecen agolparse remolinos de magia y los cuadros llenos de movimiento iluminados por antorchas.

Claro que, todo parece más oscuro y la magia parece menos brillante y los cuadros han cambiado de lugar sin ninguna duda. El ambiente ya no es el de un hogar y ahora es lóbrego y lleno de sombras.

_Ya no es Hogwarts, sólo es algo que se le parece bastante._

Ron pensaba que la batalla que decidiría la guerra sería La Batalla. Que duraría días o incluso semanas. Que en ella lucharían hasta quedar sin aliento y tendrían que dormir con el ruido de los hechizos zumbándoles en los oídos. Que se verían obligados a construir trincheras y tendrían que hacer turnos para poder descansar.

Pero lo cierto es que la cosa es rápida y pasa sin que apenas se dé cuenta.

_Y aun así son demasiados recuerdos._

La entrada en Hogwarts. El fuego consumiendo a los Slytherin y las escobas volando entre llamas, sacándolos a todos de ese infierno. La primera muerte de un compañero. El saber que no será la última. El correr con Hermione hasta la Cámara de los Secretos. La imagen mental de un Harry mucho más bajito y con los ojos más brillantes que le silba a las serpientes. La reproducción de ese sonido. La destrucción del horrorcrux y la sensación de estar haciendo algo importante. El volver con Hermione a luchar y saber que esa puede ser la última vez que la vea. Hermione besándole, como un rayo de sol en medio de la tormenta. La necesidad de seguir tratando de amainar la tormenta. Maldiciones volando por Hogwarts, dejando regueros de magia que tardarán en desaparecer. Atacar, proteger, atacar, proteger, atacar, proteger. Y en medio de todo ello, tratar de saber en todo momento donde está Hermione, suspirar aliviado cuando la ve luchando con fiereza. Una sensación de ahogo que le invade cuando ve a Hermione y a Ginny luchando con Bellatrix. La ira hormiguear en las sienes y tirar el cuerpo hacia delante para ir a cumplir su promesa. El alivio recorrerle las venas cuando es su madre la que se encarga de acabar con la última de las Black. Harry. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. La seguridad de que invadirá sus pesadillas hasta el fin de sus días. Harry terminando con Voldemort. Paz. Hermione llorando. _Hermione._

****

Toma la decisión más importante de su vida del mismo modo que siempre juró no hacerlo. Precipitadamente, sin pensarlo, sin prepararlo, sin sopesar las consecuencias.

Ron sugiere ir a liberar a los elfos y Hermione podría llorar.

Ha sido un año difícil. De esos que hacen muescas en las varitas y dejan cicatrices que no se ven en la piel.

La presión de tener que ir siempre un paso por delante. La responsabilidad de saber que si ella no se hace cargo, nadie lo hace y entonces mueren.

El saber que esta vez no se trata de ser la primera en clase, que no se juegan un aprobado o una felicitación de un profesor. Que esta vez va en serio. Que les va la vida en ello.

Se han pasado el año de un lado para otro, en una convivencia que al final se vuelve asfixiante y que la deja sin lo único que hacía que levantarse por las mañanas fuera un poco menos difícil.

Se va. La deja sola. La abandona. _Maldito Ron._

Le da la sensación de que no va a poder perdonarle. Porque es Hermione y el orgullo es tan parte de ella como los libros leídos antes de ir a dormir y los rizos indomables. Pero es Ron y le quiere y le necesita y es incapaz de estar mucho tiempo enfadada con él.

Y finalmente, el caos.

Hermione sabía que iba a ser así. Sabe suficiente de guerras y ha leído suficientes novelas como para saber que siempre hay algo que hace que la cosa explote y se convierta todo en un espiral en el que es difícil saber qué ocurre primero y qué después.

Pero lo que no espera es que lo que dispara los acontecimientos sea Harry diciendo Voldemort en voz alta. Pero bueno, se dice a sí misma, se han librado batallas por causas más estúpidas, como la Segunda Guerra de los Gnomos, que se desencadenó cuando un mago tuvo la osadía de decirle a uno de ellos que le gustaría que el techo de su comercio fuera más alto, hecho que fue tomado por la comunidad de gnomos como un ataque hacia su estatura y provocó una guerra que duró años y dejó miles de muertos en ambos bandos. Una verdadera tragedia. _Estúpida._ Pero una tragedia.

El caso es que a partir de esa palabra todo parece desarrollarse a velocidad de crucero.

Las imágenes de los últimos días pasan por su cabeza una tras otra sin apenas darle tiempo a hilarlas. Ha sucedido todo tan rápido que casi no le ha dado tiempo a asimilarlo. No ha habido tiempo para ello. Lo único que queda de todo lo sucedido es la sensación inminente de ir a morir que le sobreviene repentinamente en medio de la batalla.

Y justo mientras ella estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico ante la perspectiva más que probable de ir a perder la vida en breves momentos, Ron sugiere ir a la cocina para liberar a los elfos domésticos.

Es algo tan propio de Ron que la situación parece un poco menos peligrosa y bastante más manejable. Porque él está ahí y ella también y nada puede salir mal.

La necesidad de besarle le llega como un flash. Es algo físico. Realmente lo necesita.

Lo hace. Le besa.

Hermione había soñado muchas veces con su primer beso. A veces dormida y otras despierta.

De todas las posibilidades que había imaginado (que son muchas), besarle en medio de La Batalla no estaba entre ellas. No le importa en absoluto. Podría haber sido en medio del infierno y le hubiera parecido estupendo.

Además, si no besa a Ronald Bilius Weasley antes de morir, no podrá hacerlo en paz y su espíritu vagará por el castillo y perseguirá a los alumnos para que terminen sus tareas y es algo que nadie podrá soportar.

_Lo hace por el bien de la comunidad._

****

Besar a Hermione es muchísimo mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Es cierto que como primer beso no es gran cosa. Las paredes retumban a su alrededor por el impactos de los hechizos, Harry les mira como si acabara de aparecer el mismo Voldemort, están llenos de polvo y agotados, les pilla un poco por sorpresa.

Pero es Hermione.

Y eso es mejor que cualquier cosa con la que jamás podía haber soñado.

Se promete a sí mismo salir vivo de esa batalla para poder besarla otra vez.

Es algo por lo que debe vivir. Una de esas cosas. De la lista que acaba de confeccionar.

Cosas por las que no puede morir, parte 1:

No puede morirse sin besarla una segunda vez y una tercera, sin saber a qué sabe por las mañanas y a qué huele por las noches entre sus brazos, sin saber cómo es el tacto de su cuello contra su lengua y qué se siente al recorrerla con la yema de los dedos. No puede morirse sin oírla decirle que termine su tarea al menos otra vez, sin volver a oír ese _¡Ronald!_ gritado con exasperación que siempre le hace sonreír en el fondo, sin verla devorar un libro en el sillón.

No puede morir sin llenar la lista de cosas por las que no puede morir.

No puede morir ahora que sabe que tiene una posibilidad de vivir todo eso con ella.

Eso sería demasiado cruel incluso para esa guerra de mierda.

****

Hermione no espera salir viva de ello. Es algo con lo que cuenta desde el principio de la guerra. Desde antes. Quizás desde primero cuando decidió ayudar a Harry con La Piedra Filosofal. Sabe que en alguna de ellas, en alguna de esas aventuras demenciales, caerá. Es pura cuestión de estadística. No pueden salir todos bien de todas. Y si es necesario, piensa sacrificarse a sí misma para hacer cumplir la estadística. No podría permitir que fueran Ron o Harry.

Así que tiene asumido que va a ser ella. _No contempla otra posibilidad._

No le parece justo, la verdad. Pero la vida no se supone que lo sea, le recuerda una voz muy parecida a la de McGonagall en su cabeza. Se resigna a ello. No es como si le quedara otra opción.

Y cuando al final baja su varita y descubre que, bueno, su cuerpo aún sigue ahí, entero, casi no se lo puede creer. Han sobrevivido a ese infierno. Los tres.

Llora, claro.

Pero Ron está ahí para cogerle de la mano cuando lo hace. No le seca las lágrimas. Él también llora.

****

El segundo beso es esa misma noche. Están sentados en la escalinata de Hogwarts, demasiado cansados para moverse e irse a su casa. Harry y Ginny han desaparecido hace un rato y ellos se han quedado ayudando.

Está amaneciendo y a Hermione le parece una metáfora idónea para el futuro. Mira al horizonte y sonríe de forma pacífica, como si en ese momento no hubiera nada que la preocupara.

-Hermione-dice Ron.

-¿Mmph?

Hermione tiene los ojos cerrados y apenas le escucha.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde quinto, pero no sé, nunca encontraba el momento y el lugar, todo parecía demasiado… no sé, supongo que quizás no soy tan Gryffindor, y siento no haberlo hecho antes porque podría no habértelo poder dicho y no quisiera morirme sin decírtelo y…

-Ron- le interrumpe Hermione.

-Espera, espera. Realmente necesito decirte esto, ¿sabes? Porque si no te lo digo me da la sensación de que… Joder, ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?- pregunta Hermione intrigada.

-Que a la mierda.

Y Ron acerca su rostro al de Hermione, que le mira un poco expectante y casi sin atreverse a respirar. La besa como un coleccionista toca su catálogo, con cuidado y con algo de reverencia, como si tuviera miedo a que se deshiciera. Hermione coloca su mano en el cuello de Ron y le acerca más a ella, profundizando el beso y acariciando el vello pelirrojo que Ron tiene donde termina el cabello. El beso se vuelve menos suave y más agresivo, con algo de miedo y con lengua y dientes que parecen marcar territorio. Se besan con los ojos cerrados, palpándose con la palma de las manos y con la ansiedad agolpándose en las mejillas.

Cuando se les acaba el aire, se separan, con los labios rojos e hinchados y respirando más agitadamente de lo habitual. Se miran con los ojos un poco cerrados, despeinados y llenos de arañazos y polvo, con los restos de la batalla cuarteándoles la piel y nublándoles los ojos, y se ven uno al otro tal y como son. Hermione y Ron, Ron y Hermione.

_Como debe ser._

Y da igual que tengan las manos llenas de sangre y las sonrisas sean un poco menos anchas y parezcan tener restos de guerra en las comisuras de los labios, a Hermione parece no importarle pasar noches enteras tratando de entender porqué quiere a Ron y no encontrar la solución a algo por primera vez en su vida, no importa que cada vez que Ron intenta decirle a Hermione lo que siente se le trabe la lengua y vuelva a tener cinco años y tartamudee al hablar, se les olvida que a veces quieren matarse y se gritan hasta quedar sin voz.

Están ahí, juntos.

_Como debe ser._


End file.
